The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Girl-From-Another-World 3
by Turtlepower12
Summary: It's happening! Sirius Black has finally escaped from Azkaban! Sure, that puts the dementors at Hogwarts, but it's for the twins safety... right? Well, what if Autumn finds out that it's all a lie way earlier than everyone else? What will happen? I couldn't fit what all I wanted to type in here. This is the third book in the series.
1. Diagon Alley

**Hello. I hope you're ready for The Prisoner of Azkaban! I know I am! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"Hello, sir. Is Harry Potter here?" I asked. Ron, Hermione, and I wanted to see Harry today before tomorrow. We were at the Leaky Cauldron.

"No. He went out to Diagon Alley" Tom answered. I know his name because Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley my first time, and Hagrid usually gets his drinks here.

"Thank you" I said. I went back to Ron and Hermione.

"He's back in Diagon Alley. Come on" I urged them. We walked into the back and up to the brick wall. I took out my wand and tapped the third brick from the left above the trash can. We all watched as the brick wall moved to reveal the alley.

"Let's check the shops first" Hermione suggested. Ron and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

After going to every shop that people who go to Hogwarts go and getting our own things, we decided to go to the ice cream parler to sit, eat ice cream, and talk, while also looking for Harry.

"You've been very quiet this summer. What's wrong?" Ron asked as I took a bite of my chocolate ice cream.

"Nothing. Why would you assume that something's wrong?" I asked.

"Because you're never this quiet unless something's on your mind. So, what's up?" he asked. Screw him and the whole family for knowing me so well.

I turned my head to see anything that I could change the subject with. Thank god I saw a messy head of black hair.

"Hey, look. There's Harry!" I called to Ron and Hermione. My change in subject worked.

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione yelled.

Harry turned toward us and smiled. Ron and Hermione were waving frantically at him. I just sat and ate my ice cream, smiling.

"Finally!" Ron grinned as Harry sat down next to him, which was next to me too. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and -"

"Ron, breathe" I teased. Ron glared at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I got all my school stuff last week" Harry explained. "And how did you know that I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked.

"Dad" I answered before Ron could.

"Did you _really_ blow up your aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked in a very serious voice.

"If you did, I bet she deserved it" I added. Harry nodded. I'm not sure if it was to agree with me, or to answer Hermione's question, or both.

"I didn't mean to" Harry said, while Ron roared with laughter. "I just - lost control"

"Lost control of what exactly? Was it in anger? Or was some other extreme emotion?" I asked. I then turned to Ron.

"Ron! Stop it! It's not funny!" I reprimended him. "What if that was you who did it?"

Now, that shut him up for the moment.

"I'm amazed that you weren't expelled" Hermione said.

"Honestly, so am I" Harry admitted. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested" he looked to Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably because you're the famous Boy-Who-Lived" I shrugged.

"Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up my aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So, you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermiome's there as well!" Ron added.

"Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things" Hermione nodded, beaming.

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed happily. "So, have you all got all your new books and stuff?"

"Look at this!" Ron grinned, pulling his wand box out of a bag and opened it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail hair. And we've got all our books-" he pointed to a large bag under his chair, and I had three under mine. "What about those _Monster books_ , eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted three"

"What's all that, Hermione? Elsa?" Harry asked, pointing at the three bulging bags in the extra chair on the other side of Hermione.

"Well, Elsa and I are taking more new subjects than you, aren't we?" Hermione replied. I nodded.

"Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies-" she listed.

"What are you taking Muggle Studies for?" Ron asked. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"

"But it's interesting to learn from a new perspective. Plus, she can help me if I'm ever stuck in that class" I said, defending Hermione. I purposely haven't told anyone how many classes that I took this year.

"Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, guys?" Harry asked, while Ron sniggered. We ignored them.

"I've still got ten Galleons. It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present" Hermione said, ckecking her purse. Yes! That's perfect! I got her something from Egypt, and wanted to surprise her. Her birthday's a perfect time. Why haven't she told me when her birthday was sooner? I could've gotten her a present last year.

"How about a nice _book_?" Ron asked innocently.

"No, I don't think so" Hermione said composedly. "I really want an owl. Harry's got Hedwig, Elsa's got Midnight, and you've got Errol -"

"I haven't. Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers" Ron corrected, pulling Scabbers out of his pocket. "And I want to get him ckecked over" he added, placing Scabbers on the table. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him"

Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers. I tried to help him, but no, Ron wouldn't listen to me.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there" Harry said. Wow. He must've been in here a lot to automatically know where it is. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl"

We paid for our ice cream, which I took with me, and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.

There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. I mentally scowled. That's no way to treat animals. Animals deserve to live free. Not in cages. I don't put Midnight in a cage unless I have to transport him without him being seen, or some other extreme circumstance. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of the cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing to get out. They all wanted out of their cages so much. I can tell by listening to them, and how they looked. I walked to a cage with a completely gray cat with deep blue eyes in it.

"I really wish I could help you" I whispered to her sadly.

" _Me too_ "

My eyes widened and I backed up a step.

"Did...Did I just hear you talk?" I asked.

" _Yes, you did, though I'm surprised myself that you did_ " the cat nodded.

"You don't deserve being in this cage" I said.

" _Why can't you do what the other creatures on two legs do and pay for us to free us?_ " she asked. I chuckled quietly.

"You mean wizards?"

" _Yeah, sure. Whatever_ "

"Well, the reason I can't is because I can't buy all of you in here, I have an owl who might think of some of you as snacks, and I go to a school. If I bought you, then I would want to keep you happy and protect you" I explained.

" _What if it was just me?_ " she asked. I thought about that.

"I would have to ask Hermione. She's more knowledgable in the school rules than I am" I thought. I turned to Hermione, who was a few feet on my right.

"Hey, Hermione. Can we have two pets at Hogwarts? Like a cat and a owl?" I asked.

"I don't exactly know, but I don't think so. I suggest asking Professor McGonagall" she responded. I turned back to the cat I was speaking to. Huh. That sounds weird.

"All right. I'll get you, and I'll ask my Head of House. If she says no, then I'll just shrink you so nobody will know that I have you with me" I whispered. The cat nodded.

"...OUCH!" Ron yelled. I looked towards him and saw him being trampled over a ginger cat, and then the cat propelled itself at Scabbers.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" the witch behind the counter cried. Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him. Harry followed.

"Excuse me, can I buy Crookshanks?" Hermione asked.

"You'd really do that? He's been in here for ages" the witch said in surprise.

"You mean that no one wanted him?" I asked. The witch nodded, then took notice of the cage that I had in my hands.

"Buying him?" she asked.

"I'm buying _her_ , yes. Oh, and Ron's rat tonic" I nodded. I brought the cage to the counter and paid five Galleons for her, and two Galleons for the tonic.

"So, how much for Crookshanks?" Hermione asked, Crookshanks purring contently in her arms.

"Ten Galleons, dear" she said. Hermione smiled and took out the Galleons from her purse before giving them to the witch.

"Thank you, dears. Have a nice day" the witch said. We walked out to find Harry and Ron coming back. I wonder where Scabbers is. Maybe Ron put him away from Crookshanks sight.

"You _bought_ that monster?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging open.

"He's _gorgeous_ , isn't he?" Hermione asked, glowing.

Crookshanks fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and his face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, but I still love this cat. I love all animals.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" Ron yelled.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" she asked him.

"No. I was trying to get at that sneaky, untrustworthy human" Crookshanks purred. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I have to have a talk with him about that later.

"And what about Scabbers?" Ron asked, pointing to the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"By the way, you forgot your rat tonic" I said, putting the small red bottle in Ron's hand. "And stop _worrying_. Crookshanks will be sleeping in our dormitory, and Scabbers in yours. So, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages. No one wanted him"

"I wonder why" Ron said sarcastically as we headed toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Only you would say that. By the way, don't you already have an owl? Why have a cat too?" Harry asked, noticing my new cat.

"The cat spoke to me" I shrugged. I mentally chuckled. She spoke to me metaphorically and literally. My new cat also chuckled at my wording, though they all though that she was caugging up a hairball.

"They all speak to you" Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. I mentally laughed at how he worded that, and my cat laughed even harder.

"Well, yeah, but she was the first one that did. I couldn't leave them all there, but I knew that I couldn't buy them all, so I just went with my first choice. Are you okay?" I explained, then asked, looking at the cage.

"Yes, but can you free me please?" she asked. I just shook my head. I don't want the others to think I'm crazy for thinking that I can talk to animals, so I couldn't answer her in public. I'll explain it to her when we have time to talk.

* * *

 **First chapter's done. New pet! I actually forgot that she had Midnight since only mentioning him once or twice in the first book. I swear, this one will have more Midnight. Can I have help on naming her new cat? Please? Bye my little wizard turtles. Review?**


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Hello. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

We found Arthur sitting in the bar, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks" Harry answered as we joined Arthur with our shopping.

Arthur put down his paper, and we saw the picture of Sirius Black staring up at us.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" Harry asked.

"No. They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far" Arthur said, looking extremely grave.

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" Ron asked. "It'd be good to get some more money -"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron" Arthur reprimended, who looked very strained if you looked closer. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, You mark my words"

At that moment Molly entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts, the newly elected Head Boy, Percy, and the youngest child, Ginny.

Ginny seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw Harry, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered a greeting without looking at him. Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you"

"Hello, Percy" Harry greeted, trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" Percy asked pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor. It's annoying to do it to him.

"Very well, thanks -"

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy -"

"Marvelous" said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing"

Percy scowled. I sniggered in amusement.

"That's enough, now" Molly said.

"Mum!" Fred said, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you -"

"I said, that's enough" Molly repeated, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last" Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that" Molly said, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects"

"What do we want to be prefects for?" George asked, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life"

Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" Molly snapped.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother. I'm going up to change for dinner..." Percy said loftily.

He disappeared and George sighed.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid" he told Harry. "But Mum and our dearest sister spotted us"

I glared at them.

* * *

Dinner was enjoyable. Tom put three tables together in the parlor, and my adopted family, Harry, and Hermione ate our way through five delicious courses.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" Fred asked as we dug into chocolate pudding.

"The usual way. The enchanted car" Arthur answered.

"Will all our luggage fit?" I asked.

"We'll either have to shrink some, or cast a spell to make the trunk bigger, but we'll manage it" Arthur reassured me.

"You are all packed, aren't you?" Molly asked.

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet. He's dumped them on my bed" Percy tattled on him, in a long-suffering voice.

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning" Molly called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner I felt very full and sleepy. I went to my room, which was with Hermione, but I wasn't complaining.

"Did you have a good day, Hermione?" I asked upon entering.

"I got a cat for school today. What do you think?" she answered. I took that as a yes.

"Ready for school?" I asked. I'm sad that I didn't already read the books like the last two years, but maybe I'll get most of it done tonight, and the rest tomorrow.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. Except for the fact that I haven't read ahead"

"Well, if I know you, which I do, then by the time school starts, you will have read through everything" she smiled.

"Sometimes, it's a blessing that everyone knows me so well, and sometimes, it's a curse"

"Goodnight, Elsa" she giggled in amusement.

"Night, 'Mione" I said.

I laid in my bed and pulled out the _Monster Book of Monsters_.

Since it will rip my fingers off if I try to open it the normal way, I'll try calming it down or something.

"Any ideas?" I asked the two cats in the room.

" _Try stroking it_ " Crookshanks suggested. I shrugged, then remembered something.

"Hey, Crookshanks. What did you mean earlier when you answered Hermione's question?" I asked as I stroked the book in different places.

" _You mean if I meant to do that or not?_ " he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. What did you mean?" I repeated.

" _That rat smelled like a human, and not just any human, an animagus_ " Crookshanks explained.

"What's that?" I asked, never crossing the term before.

" _It means that a human can turn into an animal at wil_ _l_ "

"And you said sneaky and untrustworthy"

" _I'm Half-Kneazle. I have an ability at recognising untrustworthy person, even if they are transfigured_ "

"Now that will come in handy" I complimented. The book in my lap tried to open as I stroked its spine. Ha! Found it!

I undid the belt that I had around it to keep it from shredding everything while still stroking the spine. I opened the book, and started reading.

* * *

Molly was telling Hermione, Ginny, and I about a love potion she'd made as a young girl before breakfast. It was interesting.

After breakfast, we were all busy heaving all our trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig, Midnight, and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. Two small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, one spitting loudly. I tried to console Crookshanks, and Hermione came by.

"It's all right, Crookshanks" Hermione cooed through one of the wickerworks. "I'll let you out on the train"

"You won't" Ron snapped. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

Harry got in the back seat of the car first, then Hermione, Ron, and I joined him.

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful. We reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare. I got out of the car, seeing the I was beside the door, found trolleys and put our trunks on them.

Arthur kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station. Why is he being so close?

"Right then" he said, glancing around us. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry"

Arthur strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley, and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. He then leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.

In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the barrier. Percy and Ginny went next, then Fred and George, and lastly Molly and Ron, leaving me and Hermione left.

"All right. Let's go" I said.

Then we disappeared through the barrier.

Once we had joined the rest of the family and Harry, he and Arthur led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. We loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig, Midnight, my cat, and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, then went back outside to say goodbye to Arthur and Molly.

Molly kissed all of us, then Hermione, and finally Harry. He looked embarrassed, but also quite pleased, when she gave him an extra hug.

"Do take care, won't you Harry?" she asked as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron" she handed him a sandwich from her handbag.

"They're not corned beef, are they?" he asked, taking the sandwich.

"No, they're not corned beef... Fred? Where's Fred? Here you are dear..."

"Harry, Autumn" Arthur called quietly, "Come over here for a moment."

He jerked his head towards a pillar, and we followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Molly.

"There's something I've got to tell you two before you leave -" Arthur started in a tense voice.

"It's all right, Mr. Weasley" Harry interrupted, "I already know"

"You know? How could you know?"

"Know? Know what?" I asked, confused.

"I - er - I heard you and Mrs. Wesley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing" Harry added quickly. "Sorry -"

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out" Arthur said, looking anxious.

"I still don't know what's going on" I said.

"No - honestly it's ok. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on"

"Harry, you must be scared -"

"Scared? Of what?" I asked. Is this about Black?

"I'm not" Harry said sincerely. "Really" he added, because Arthur was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?"

Arthur flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it. What did that mean? Did we have another person trying to kill us?

"Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but -"

"Arthur!" Molly called, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"They're coming Molly!" Arthur assured, but he turned back to us and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word -"

"- that we'll be good and stay in the castle?" Harry finished gloomily.

"Not entirely" Arthur said, who looked more serious than I'd ever seen him. "Harry, Autumn, swear to me you won't go looking for Black"

Harry stared, "What!"

There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.

"Promise me, you two" Arthur said, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens -"

"Why would we go looking for someone that I know wants to kill us?" Harry asked blankly.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear -"

"Arthur, quickly!" Molly cried.

Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Harry and I ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let us on. We leaned out of the window and waved at Arthur and Molly until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

* * *

 **Okay, I'll stop it here for today. Bye my little wizard turtles. Review?**


	3. Train ride gone bad

**Hello. Hogwarts is coming up soon. Just bare with me until then, okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"I need to talk to you in private" Harry muttered to Ron, Hermione, and I as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny" Ron said. Well, that's rude.

"Oh, that's nice" Ginny said huffily, and she stalked off.

We set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all of them were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. We checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and I'd never seen an adult here before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray. I know that he's familiar to me, but I can't place his name right now.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as we sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin" Hermione whispered at once. Wait a minute. MOONY! He used to visit me all the time when I was smaller. I can't believe that we actually have him as a professor.

"How'd you know that?"

"It's on his case" she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the Moony's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name _Professor R. J. Lupin_ was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron wondred, frowning at Moony's pallid profile.

"That's obvious" I whispered excitedly. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts"

We had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.

"Well, I hope he's up to it" Ron said doubtfully. "He looks like one, good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

"He's _very_ capable, Ron. We _finally_ get a teacher that can actually trach us the right stuff this year!" I said.

"Anyway..." Ron turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Arthur and Molly's argument and the warning Arthur had just given us. Oh, so that's what that meant. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth, but I was lost in my own thoughts about this again. I was back in the conversation when she finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after you guys? Oh, Harry, Elsa...you'll have to be really, _really_ careful. don't go looking for trouble, guys..."

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds _me_ " Harry defended. I nodded in agreement with him.

"How thick would they have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill them?" Ron said shakily.

They were taking the news worse than I had thought. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than we were.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban" Ron said uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too"

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" Hermione asked earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too..."

"Of course they'll catch him. He's an ecaped criminal bent on finishing what he started" I lied. I don't think that's right. I have to get the real story, and that's only going to happen if I talk to Black.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked suddenly.

A faint, tiny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. We looked all around the compartment. I don't know what that sound is.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry" Ron said, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly. Yeah, that's because that _rat_ is in here.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" Hermione asked interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"Yeah...mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry"

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"No!" Ron denied.

"Yes" I nodded. Ron glared at me.

"Well...I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys...but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk" Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up"

He nodded toward Moony, which I would have to call him Professor Lupin during term. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade" Ron said, sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me"

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain -"

"Yeah, I think it is" I said in an offhand sort of way.

"But that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course you do" I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's this sweetshop" Ron explained, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything...Pepper Imps - they make you smoke at the mouth - and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next"

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In _Sites_ _of_ _Historical_ _Sorcery_ , it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain -"

"And massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them" Ron continued, plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.

Hermione looked around at Harry.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

"'Spect it will" Harry smiled heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out"

"What d'you mean? Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either"

Ron looked horrified.

"You're not allowed to come? But - no way - McGonagall or someone will give you permission -"

Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house, was very strict, to an extent.

"Or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle -"

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose -"

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission" Harry said bitterly.

"If you make a good arguement" I started.

"What arguement can I make with Black and going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"You can at least try" I shrugged.

"If we're with him" Ron thought spiritedly to us. "Black wouldn't dare -"

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish" Hermione snapped. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry and Elsa _just_ because we're there?"

She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late. You don't call animals ' _things_ ' when you're in the room with me. That's just asking for a death wish. Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees. The lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.

"Get out of it!"

"Ron, don't!" I said angrily. You treat animals with respect around me, otherwise, you're dead. Ron's headed in that direction.

Ron was about to answer back when Moony stirred. We watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of our compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in my lap, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.

At one o'clock the food trolley arrived at the compartment door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Moony. "He looks like he could do with some food"

"Yeah. I think he forgot to eat lately or something" I nodded.

Hermione approached Moony cautiously.

"Er - Professor?" she asked. "Excuse me - Professor?"

He didn't move. I think he's deep asleep.

"Don't worry, dear" the witch assured, as she handed Harry a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver"

"I suppose he _is_ asleep?" Ron asked quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean - he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing" I whispered, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed me.

Moony's presence in our compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, I heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and my three least favorite people appeared at the door. Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, look who it is" Malfoy drawled in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "The emo, Potty and the Weasel"

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley" Malfoy taunted. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron and I stood up so quickly I threw Crookshanks on the floor, and Ron knocked his basket to the floor. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at them with a hex in mind. Moony gave a snort.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asked, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Moony.

"Are you afraid of a sleeping teacher, Malfoy?" I taunted him, chuckling.

"What were you saying, Malfoy?" Harry asked. He stood up too.

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed.

"C'mon" he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Harry, Ron and I sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles. I put my wand back in my holster, and Crookshanks jumped back on my lap.

"Please don't do that again" he said. I giggled and nodded slightly.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year" Ron said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and -"

Ron made a violent gesture in midair. I smiled at the thought of either me or Ron doing that to Malfoy.

"Ron" Hermione hissed, pointing to Moony, "be careful..."

But Moony was still fast asleep. Either that or he's just pretending, which I doubt.

"I never take his crap" I shrugged.

"You never take anyone's crap" Harry pointed out. I shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

The rain thickened as the train sped farther north. The windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Moony slept.

"We must be nearly there" Ron said, leaning forward to look past Moony at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great" Ron grinned, getting up and walking carefully past Moony to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."

"We can't be there yet" I said, checking my watch. I rolled my eyes, cursing myself for checking something that doesn't tell the time of day.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. It was _torture_ against my ears.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told me that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and we were plunged into total darkness.

* * *

 **Okay, I'll get to Hogwarts next chapter. For clarification, Professor Lupin has been visiting Autumn a lot, and told her stories of lots of things. It was just Autumn, no one else in the family, though Arthur and Molly do know about it. I researched and found four names that I thought would be good. I'll put up a poll and see if you participate in it this time. Watch for it! I will wait a week, and then count up the votes. Bye my little wizard turtles. Review?**


	4. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts, here I come! Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"What's going on?" Ron asked. Ron stepped on my foot, even though it was where it was earlier against the seat.

"Ouch!" I gasped. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?" Harry asked.

"Dunno..." Hermione answered.

There was a squeaking sound, and I saw Ron wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there" Ron warned. "I think people are coming aboard..."

I saw frost creep on the window, but Ron didn't see.

The compartment door suddenly opened and Neville fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry -"

"Hello, Neville" Harry and I greeted. Harry felt around in the dark and pulled Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down -"

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on" Hermione announced. I saw Hermione slide open the door. It thudded closed and two loud squeals of pain reached my ears.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron -"

"Come in and sit down -"

"Not here!" Harry said hurriedly. "I'm here!"

I laughed because Ginny just tried to sit on Harry.

"Ouch!" Neville said.

Moony woke up and assessed the situation.

"Quiet!" Moony called in a hoarse voice.

No one spoke. Maybe because he suddenly woke up and no one noticed.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Moony appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"That's cool" I marveled the flames.

"Stay where you are" Moony ordered in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before he could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Moony's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. My eyes darted downward, and what I saw made my stomach contract a bit. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. Basically, it looked like death. Normally, I would marvel at it, but I was too cold right now.

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed my gaze, the hand was suddenly back into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over me. It was so cold, that I needed a winter coat. I felt my own breath catch in my chest. The cold went deeper than my skin. It was inside my chest, it was inside my very heart.

My eyes rolled up into my head. I couldn't see. I was drowning in the cold. There was a rushing in my ears as though of water. I was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder.

And then, from far away, I heard screaming. It sounded so familiar to me. I wanted to help whoever it was...a thick white fog was swirling around me, inside me -.

"Elsa! Elsa! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping my face.

"W-what?"

I opened my eyes. There were lanterns above me, and the floor was shaking. It looks like the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. I seemed to have slid out of my seat onto the floor. Harry and Ron were kneeling next to me, and above them I could see Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Moony watching. I felt sick. When I put up my hand to rub my head, I felt cold sweat on my face.

Harry and Ron heaved me back onto my seat.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah" I answered, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that - that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed" Ron said, nervously.

"I thought I was the only one who heard screaming" Harry said.

"Oh. So, you heard it too?" I asked.

"Depends on who it was. Was it Mum you heard?" he asked.

"No, but it did sound familiar to me" I shook my head.

I looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at me, both very pale.

A loud snap made us all jump. Moony was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here" he said to us, handing me and Harry a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help"

I took the chocolate and broke it in half for Harry. Harry didn't eat his half, but I gladly ate mine. I smiled gratefully at Moony as warmth enveloped my being. Now, I felt better than I did a few minutes ago.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked Moony.

"A Dementor. One of the Dementors of Azkaban" Moony explained, giving chocolate to everyone else.

Everyone besides me stared at him. That actually made sense. How it got so cold that I would never feel happy again, or reliving my worst nightmare. But, why would my worst nightmare be that? Moony crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat" he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

He strolled past me and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Elsa?" Hermione asked, watching me anxiously.

"What happened?" I asked, wiping sweat off my face. I wanted to know.

"Well...that thing...the Dementor...stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face) - and you - you and Harry -"

"I thought you guys were having a fit or something" Ron said, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching -"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you two, walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand" Hermione continued, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go', but the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away..."

"It was horrible" Neville shivered, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird" Ron added, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as I had felt, gave a small sob. Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But did any of you - fall off your seats?" I asked awkwardly.

"Other than Harry, no" Ron answered, looking anxiously at me again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."

I didn't understand. Why had I gone to pieces like that, when no one else had, other than Harry? What had I heard?

Moony came back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..."

I laughed as I think that's what they thought, or something along those lines.

Harry took a bite.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes" Moony informed. "Are you all right, Harry? Autumn?"

I smiled at him.

"I'm just swell" I smiled.

"Fine" Harry muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey, I just realized something" Ginny realized.

"What?" Ron asked, while I was petting Crookshanks.

"Your new cat, Elsa! You haven't named it yet" Ginny pointed out. Oh, yeah. Good point.

"First of all, my cat's a she. For her name, I was researching on possible names" I said.

"Like?" Hermione prompted.

"Well, she's a Russian Blue cat, so I was looking into some Russian names. Like, Anna, Natasha, or Kira. Maybe Blue because her eyes are a deep blue color" I listed.

"I think that there all beautiful names" Ginny complimented. I smiled. I'll just ask for my cat's opinion when we're alone tonight.

We didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey, which I took this time to finish my Transfigurations book. I finished the _Monster Book of Monsters_ , and Potions books earlier.

* * *

At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside. Owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was cold, but not too cold for me, on the tiny platform. Rain was driving down in sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid called. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I turned and saw Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you four?" Hagrid asked over the heads of the crowd. We waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around us was pushing us away along the platform. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled by a black horse with a skeletal body, a face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's. Harry and Ron already went inside the carriage.

"Can you see the horse too? Or is it just me?" I asked, staring up at the magnificent horse.

"There's no horse. It's pulled by itself, like always" Hermione denied. She went inside, and I followed, but stopped to pet the horse.

"It's hard for people to see us" she said to me. I raised my eyebrow, but didn't comment. I just gave her one last pet before climbing in.

The carriage smelled faintly of mold and straw. I did feel better since the chocolate, but still a bit weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at me and Harry sideways, as though frightened we might collapse again, though Hermiome's gaze was more concerned about the fact that I saw an 'imaginary' horse.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, I saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf me again. This year is going to suck with them here. I leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed my eyes until we passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle. Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer.

At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out. Harry and I followed them, but I pet the horse while no one was looking before going inside the castle.

As I stepped into the castle, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in my ear.

"You fainted, Emo and Potter? Is Longbottorn telling the truth? You two actually fainted?"

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block my and Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously. I can't believe that he's taken to calling me that! Blonde git!

"Shove off, Malfoy" Ron said, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Malfoy asked loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" Moony asked. Moony had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Malfoy gave Moony an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase.

"Oh, no - er - _Professor_ " he said, with a small hint of sarcasm, then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and we all joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which had flaming torches, and housed a marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right. I followed the crowd toward it, but barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling when a voice called, "Mr. Potter! Miss Potter! Miss Granger! I want to see you three!"

* * *

 **Okay, this book might be slow in the beginning, but it'll pick up soon. Bare with me. Come on! Vote on my poll please? Why are the more popular writers getting votes on their polls, but when I put up a poll, no one votes? Bye my little wizard turtles. Review?**


	5. First night back

**Let's do this! I skimmed through the book, and decided to make this part book and part movie. Some parts will be replaced by the movie. Not the end in the Shrieking Shack. The book version of that is cool. I'll decide and warn you. Since no one voted on my poll, I just asked my friend to help me choose. She chose and I actually like it too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

Harry, Hermione, and I turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. I fought my way over to her with a feeling of foreboding. Professor McGonagall had a way of making us feel like we did something wrong.

"There's no need to look so worried - I just want a word in my office" she assured. "Move along there, Weasley"

Professor McGonagall ushered Harry, Hermione, and I away from the chattering crowd. We accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.

Once we were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned us to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Mr. and Miss Potter."

Before either of us could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

It was bad enough that I'd passed out without everyone making all this fuss, but this is ridiculous.

"I'm fine" Harry denied, "I don't need anything -"

"Yeah. We're perfectly fine" I nodded.

"Oh, it's you two, is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at us. "I suppose you both've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Dementor, Poppy" Professor McGonagall explained.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting Dementors around a school" she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "They won't be the last people who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate -"

"I'm not delicate!" Harry and I exclaimed crossly.

"Of course you're not" Madam Pomfrey said absentmindedly, now taking his pulse.

"What does he need?" Professor McGonagall asked crisply. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm _fine_!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up.

"Well, they both should have some chocolate, at the very least" Madam Pomfrey deduced, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.

"We've already had some" Harry said. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us"

"Did he, now?" Madam Pomfrey asked approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?" More like, we finally have a competent teacher.

"Are you sure you feel all right, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply, though I think I heard a hint of concern.

"Yes" Harry repeated.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Potter and Miss Granger about their course schedules, then we can go down to the feast together"

Harry went back into the corridor, leaving me in here in the mercy of the mediwitch.

"The quicker you let me check you over, the sooner this is over with" Madam Pomfrey looked at me.

"Okay, but I'm just saying right now. I'm fine" I sighed. Madam Pomfrey nodded and began her checkup.

"Now, I put you both in the same classes, seeing as you both signed up for them. Your classes are at the same times and days as others. So, I'm giving you this time turner. It will allow you both to go to all of your classes. Just give it a turn, and you will be able to go to your next class" Professor McGonagall explained, giving Hermione a necklace with an hourglass in a circle. Better Hermione than me. I would go nuts if that was given to me.

"Thank you, Professor" she smiled happily.

"There are a few other things to know. Swear that you'll never use it except for classes and to not tell anyone"

"We swear" Hermione and I said in unison.

"Good. Also, when you use this, never let yourselves be seen. That will have dire consequences if you do. There are laws" Professor McGonagall continued. Hermione nodded seriously.

"People will be bound to see us if we're in classes with our classmates. Plus, will there be new copies of us roaming around the school every time we use the time turner?" I asked.

"No. It won't"

"Now, would you kindly go outside, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said. That wasn't a question.

Hermione left the office. Now, I'm all alone with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

"So, Poppy?" Professor McGonagall prompted.

"She's a little scrawnier than last year, and she looks like she hasn't slept for a while, but otherwise fine" Madam Pomfrey reported.

"Does she need to spend the night in the hospital wing?"

"No!" I exclaimed, jumping up. The thought of what Malfoy would say if I had to go to the hospital wing on the first night was torture.

"Take care of yourself, and that won't happen" Madam Pomfrey retorted. We left the office to find Harry and Hermione talking. Madam Pomfrey left to the hospital wing, muttering under her breath. The four of us made our way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats. Each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables, as always. Professor Flitwick was carrying the Sorting Hat and the stool out of the hall.

"Oh" Hermione cried softly, "We've missed the Sorting!" And that's a bad thing...why exactly?

Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry, Hermione, and I set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at us as we passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at me and Harry. Had the story of our collapsing in front of the Dementor traveled that fast? Or was it the famous Twins-Who-Lived stuff?

We sat down, Harry and Hermione on either side of Ron, who had saved us seats. I sat on Hermione's other side.

"What was all that about?" Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off. Talk about timing.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, which I agree with, but that wasn't why I respected him. I couldn't help but to trust Dumbledore, and as I watched him beaming around at the students, I felt really calm and safe for the second time since the Dementor had entered the train compartment. The first time was with Moony.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore started, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business" he continued.

He paused, and I remembered what Harry said about Arthur saying Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school. I wouldn't be either if I were him. If anything puts my students in any sort of danger, then I would not be happy with putting guards like that in my school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds" Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other. I snorted in laughter.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors" he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again. He looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note" he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year"

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Moony clapped hard, which included me. Moony looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes, though I don't care. I do care about his health, but he looks healthy.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed.

Professor Snape was staring along the staff table at Moony. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but I was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger. It was loathing. I knew that expression well. It was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry, and me most times. I never like it when he does, but don't comment for obvious reasons. I do know why Snape's doing that though, and I just hope that they will at least _try_ to act civilized.

"As to our second new appointment" Dumbledore continued as the applause for Moony died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. I clapped for him. The others joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. I looked to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

"I had my suspicions" I smiled.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, I saw Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance" Dumbledore finished. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before me filled suddenly with food and drink. I took some food on my plate and ate it slowly, to avoid the pointed stares from Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

* * *

It was a good feast. The hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I however, were eager for it to finish so that we could talk to Hagrid. We knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard. He had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he didn't commit. It had been Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I who had cleared his name last year.

At long last, when the last morsels of chocolate pudding had melted from my golden platter, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for us all to go to bed, and we got our chance.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as we reached the teachers' table.

"All down ter you four" Hagrid said, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it...great man, Dumbledore...came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough...It's what I always wanted..."

"And now, you can teach kids all about creatures. About how harmless they really are" I smiled.

Hagrid nodded. Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed us away.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where the portrait asked, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's Fortuna Major!"

"Oh no" Neville groaned sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords. I patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll help you remember, Neville. If not, then I'll come with you when you want to come back to the Gryffindor Tower" I offered.

"Thanks, Elsa" Neville smiled.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the boys and girls divided toward their separate staircases. I climbed the spiral staircase to my dormitory with no special thought in mind.

I sat on my bed and began reading my Divination book, after letting out Midnight and my cat first though.

 _"Thanks"_ she purred.

"You're welcome. I remembered something earlier" I mentioned.

 _"And that would be...?"_ my cat asked, getting comfortable on my bed.

"A name. Do you have a preference?" I asked.

My cat stopped and stared at me.

 _"A name?"_ she asked.

"I mean, I can't just call you my cat forever. I need something to call you by. What do you say?" I explained. The cat thought about it.

 _"All right. I will let you name me. What were you thinking?"_

"I was thinking about Kira. Like it?" I asked.

 _"Kira...I like it"_ Kira smiled.

* * *

 **That's where I'll end it. Well, there's her name. Like it? Don't? I don't care anymore. Bye my little wizard turtles. Review?**


	6. Divination

**Hello. All right Chapter 6, here we go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing I saw was Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a story. As I passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter. He is a great pompous git, I swear!

"Ignore him" Hermione said, who was right next to me, when she saw me really angry and wanted to hex him so bad, worse than last year. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."

"Hey, Potter! Emo! The Dementors are coming, Potters! Woooooooooo!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, a Slytherin girl who had a face like a pug. No offense to pugs.

I dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to Hermiome, who took her usual seat next to me.

"New third-year course schedules" George informed, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry? Elsa?"

"Malfoy" Ron answered, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over his shoulder.

There was silence as George looked over his shoulder.

"That little git" he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself" Fred added, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. I mentally laughed at the thought of Malfoy running into a compartment full of Gryffindors, only to avoid the Dementors.

"I wasn't too happy myself" George frowned. "They're horrible things, those Dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred asked.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry" I said bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, guys? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking...They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there"

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" Fred said, changing the subject.

I cheered with a smirk on my face. I so want to beat him. Maybe I can beat his face in while I'm at it. Anyway, I'm always excited to beat Malfoy at Quidditch.

Hermione was examining her new schedule.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today, Elsa" she said happily. I took my schedule and looked it over. She's right. We do start some new subjects today, starting with Divination.

"Guys" said Ron, frowning as he looked over our shoulders, "they've messed up your timetables. Look - they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time"

"We'll manage. We've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall"

"But look" Ron laughed, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And -" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look - underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you two are good, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly" I laughed shortly. "Of course we won't be in three classes at once"

"Well then -"

"Pass the marmalade" Hermione said.

"But -"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if our timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, we've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall"

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready...hope it's OK...me, a teacher...hones'ly..."

He grinned broadly at us and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" Ron thought, a note of anxiety in his voice.

"He probably wants to make his first lesson exciting, informational, and unforgettable" I shrugged.

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule.

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there..."

We finished breakfast hastily, waved goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the hall. As we passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed us into the Entrance Hall.

"I swear, I want to purposely knock him off his broom during the match at high speeds and say that either I didn't see him, or that it was an accident" I growled when we got out of hearing range from any Slytherins.

"Please do. That'll do us all a favor. Maybe it'll knock the prejudice out of him" Ron encouraged. Hermione slapped him on his arm.

"Don't encourage her" she hissed.

Then we walked the halls in silence. The journey through the halls to the North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught us everything about the castle, and we had never been inside North Tower before.

"There's - got - to - be - a - short - cut" Ron panted, as we climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing. There probably was a short cut on the Map, but I don't know where it is. On the landing, there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way" Hermione guessed, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be" Ron argued, "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window..."

"I am not listening to you two argue like an old married couple. I'll ask this painting" I sighed, rolling my eyes. I turned to the painting. A fat, dappled-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. I was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit each other, but I always enjoyed watching them.

"Uh, excuse me?" I called.

A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armour had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing us. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

I watched in amusement as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him. A particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed facedown in the grass.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, moving closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.

"We don't have time for this. Listen" I said, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle ladies! On! On!"

And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.

We hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then I spotted him running through a picture ahead.

"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" the knight yelled, and I saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.

Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last we heard the murmur of voices above us and knew we had reached the classroom. I was fine. I didn't even break a sweat.

"Farewell!" the knight cried, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you" Ron muttered as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental"

"Hey, he was only helping" I slapped him upside the head.

Ron rubbed the back of his head as we climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but I noticed a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it on the ceiling.

"'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher'" I read.

"How're we supposed to get up there?" Harry asked, noticing the plaque.

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet. Now, that's cool.

"After you" Ron said, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first. After Harry, then Ron went up, then Hermione, and me last.

I emerged into the strangest-looking/coolest classroom that I had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside the room, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light. The curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. That, and the heat, makes me uncomfortable. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

The class assembled around us, all talking in whispers.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome" Professor Trelawney said, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last"

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and we saw that she was very thin. Her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. She has a interesting fashion choice.

"Sit, my children, sit" she said, and we all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I sat ourselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination" Professor Trelawney started, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye"

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you...Books can take you only so far in this field..."

At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione and I. Hermione looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject. I shrugged, the news not fazing me.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future" Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy" she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf, "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so" Neville answered tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear" Professor Trelawney said, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear" she shot suddenly at Parvati, "beware a red-haired man"

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him. I had to mentally laugh that anyone would actually listen to what a teacher says on the first day, before knowing if what she says is true or not.

* * *

 **I guess I'll stop it here. Bye my little wizard turtles. Review?**


End file.
